Curse of the white tiger
by Alberio
Summary: even though the series ended, something else should be told, InuYasha's kids...
1. Alchemy

Ayra clapped her hands together. She pressed them in the middle of the alchemy circle. A flash of light and the metal was now a sword.

"Oh! What now!"

"Yah, well, your mom!"

"You dolt, we have the same mom."

"Fine then, our mom!"

"Ayra, Atori, stop arguing!"

"Shut up you ditzy ass girl!"

"What did you say!"

"Bring it on dipshit!"

"Fag!"

"Halfling scum."

Atsumi then took out her bow and arrows. Atori reached behind his back and pulled out a big ass sword.

"Die!" He said as he ran towards Atsumi. His brown tail flowing behind him. His white one was wrapped around his waist.

"Purify arrow!" Atsumi yelled as the arrow flew towards Atori.

"Furious wolf rage!" He said. Then his sword glowed yellow. It then shot a burst of goden energy that took the form of a furious looking wolf. The arrow was sliced into shreds as the wolf passed through it. Two inches from Atsumi's face the golden wolf burst into pieces.

"Ha!" Atsumi yelled.

"Oh face it, I couldn't hit a girl if I tried. That means I can hit you though." Atori said.

"You guys shut up! Lets go home!" Ayra screamed. "Otherwise I'll kill you all!"

"With what? My big ass sword?" Atori asked.

"I'll put it in it's place and shove it up your ass!" Ayra yelled. Atori then shuddered at the thought.

"Besides, if we don't get home, father will be mad at us. Knowing how pig-headed he is..." Atsumi said.

"Yeah, and with a name like that, how can you not be?" Atori snickered.

"Don't insult InuYasha!" Atsumi said.

"Fine. Hey sis, I'll race you home!" Atori said.

"What about me?" Atsumi asked.

"No, I was talking about my sister, not my brother!" Atori then ran before Atsumi got it.

"You Jack Ass!" then, she ran off.


	2. Moonless Night

"It seems to be the first night of the new moon." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"Yes dearest. That means InuYasha is vunerable." Rin replied.

"But that dmn impudent winch stands in the way." Sesshomaru said.

"We'll find a way." Rin said as Sesshomaru walked away."We will."

"I have told you for the last time! Be home before nine!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh C'mon Kagome. Give them a break." InuYasha said.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled "Your not part of this."

"I am thier father you know. If you havent forgotten..." InuYasha replied, rubbing his head.

"Now go to bed! All of you!" Kagome yelled.

"Except Atori..." InuYasha said.

"What! I'm tired!" Atori said.

"Come." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, is it time already? He's only twelve..." Kagome said.

"I'm fourteen!" Atori yelled.

"Doesn't look like it." Atsumi said.

"GO TO BED!" Kagome yelled. Ayra and Atsumi ran to thier room and pressed thier ears against the door.

"Hold on..." Ayra said. She then clapped her hands together and pressed them on the doornob. There was a white flash and the nob turned into a megaphone.

"Here. I hope you make good use out of it. We'll have to give old Sesshomaru a visit wont we?" InuYasha said, gleaming.

"What is he getting!" Ayra said.

"Maybe you should have made a telescope instead!" Atsumi said.

"Shut up! Megaphones work both ways!" Ayra said. They then heard the door close.

"He's going somewhere!" Ayra said.

"Who cares?" Atsumi asked.

"Hiricoatse!" Ayra yelled. She then threw the giant boomerang at the window and the window shattered.

"Apparently she does..." Then Atsumi ran out the window too.

"Dammit!" InuYasha yelled. His hair was black and his finger nails were grown in. His teeth were no longer sharp and his eyes turned purple.

"Damn! Perfect timing!" InuYasha yelled.

"This thing is big ass heavy! Heavier than my big ass sword!" Atori yelled. 

"Get used to it!" InuYasha said, moping.

"What happened to you?" Atori asked.

"Whats it look like? Your just as clueless as your mother. The only one who has brains around here are your sisters!" InuYasha said.

"THey're alchemists! They're supposed to be smart!" Atori yelled.

"Now you on the other hand..." InuYasha started.

"Don't pushe it!" Atori yelled.

"Speaking of which, where are your sisters?" InuYasha asked.

"THy're in bed. Why is this sword so special. I mean yeah, it's big ass heavy but it's just like a regular sword!" Atori exclaimed.

"you give me the sword and you take the sheathe." InuYasha replied. InuYasha lifted the sword above his head.

"WIND SCAR!" he yelled as blades of cutting wind were cutting through the ground straight to Atori. After it was over, Atori's eyes were huge! (like this 0)

"That's what you will learn." InuYasha said. THen Atori took the sword. He walked away to practice elsewhere.

"Atori! Wait up!" Ayra yelled. She was runnig as fast as her half demon legs would go. Atori was sitting on a rock in the middle of the lade, tears makeing little circles in the water.

"Atori..." Ayra said as she took off her clothes and slipped into the water. Atori turned around and his long black hair made a swishing sound. His cat-like ears twithced and his hand reached up to whipe all the wetness from his face. His other hand was stroking his white tail as if it would stroke away all of the troubles in his life. He then opened his mouth as if to say something, but then shut it again.

"It's okay." Ayra said.

"There's nothing like a good cry huh?" Atori said to her, his voice still choked up with sadness.

"Yeah." Ayra said. Then she ran, (as best as she could because she was still in water.) into his arms.

"I know i'm not your sister but I try!" She screamed. "Ever since you came into this family, I tried to accept you! But I couldn't. Do you know why Atori?"

"It's not my fault...I mean..." Atori started.

"Because...I love you!" Ayra screamed. Then she ran away.


	3. Destiny

Anime Pics (Home)  
Anime Wallpapers  
Anime Girls / Anime MP3 / Manga  
Anime Videos / How to Draw Anime  
Anime Films / Anime Music Videos  
Full House - Korean Drama (and others!)  
Yu-Gi-Oh Pictures / Anime Images > Full Metal Alchemist Pictures / Full Metal Alchemist Pics & Images > Full Metal Alchemist Pictures / Full Metal Alchemist Pics & Images Image #12 

Anime Cubed Shopping (items available for Full Metal Alchemist):  
**T-shirts** - **merchandise** - **action figures** - **calendars**  
**wallscrolls** - **posters** - **pencil boards**  
**DVDs** (**DVD**) - **soundtracks**

For those of you that can't spell, this site also contains free imags, iamges, imges, picturs, pcitures, picktures, picturess, and pistures. Yikes. --

Finally, the design and trademarks of this Anime site are copyright Anime Cubed. Word.

  



End file.
